Too Tough To Die
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Une disparition. Des conséquences. Un retour. Des entremetteurs. Parfois, Mary Watson regrettait de s'être mariée au meilleur ami du détective le plus insupportable du royaume… Meilleur ami, vraiment ?


**Titre :** Too Tough To Die

**Rating :** K +

**Genre :** Drame / Romance

**Résumé :** Une disparition. Des conséquences. Un retour. Des entremetteurs. Parfois, Mary Watson regrettait de s'être mariée au meilleur ami du détective le plus insupportable du royaume…

**Disclaimer :** OS basé sur le film de **Guy Ritchie**, lui-même basé sur les romans de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**. Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Heureusement pour eux, en même temps…)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je dédie cet OS à **MissTako-Chan**, grâce à qui je me suis souvenue que j'avais un OS de 14 pages entamé dans mes fichiers Word (depuis février. Février ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu rester inachevé… Ah, du gâchis, vraiment !). C'est grâce à elle que je l'ai fini, donc vous pouvez la remercier ! (Son OS "_Quarante cinq minutes_" est vraiment superbe, je vous le recommande chaudement !)

* * *

_Londres, octobre 1892._

-Il doit avoir un problème.

Mary Watson jeta un regard en coin à son époux tandis qu'il tournait la page du _Times_, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

-Votre thé va refroidir, très cher, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre avec douceur en découpant ses œufs sur le plat.

Depuis que Sherlock Holmes avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation, trois mois auparavant, Mary avait vu son mari se rembrunir petit à petit. Certes, des disparitions ponctuelles du détective avaient régulièrement lieu, mais aucune n'avait duré si longtemps – surtout sans laisser aucun indice à qui que ce soit, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Il y a une course hippique à Westminster cet après-midi, déclara finalement le docteur en arrivant à la page des sports. Cela vous plairait-il d'y assister ? s'enquit-il en relevant les yeux par-dessus son journal, étrangement apaisé en voyant l'attitude sereine de sa femme.

-Voilà qui est une excellente idée, John, lui répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. Vos consultations seront-elles terminées ?

-Ma foi… La course débute à dix-huit heures, et je dois être présent à l'hôpital jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente.

-Je viendrai vous chercher en fiacre, lui assura son épouse en sirotant son thé.

La pendule sonna la demie de sept heures. A travers les fenêtres, on pouvait apercevoir le ciel commencer à se teinter d'une lueur rosâtre, signe que le soleil se levait derrière la masse nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel londonien en automne. Watson plia lentement son journal, le reposa à la gauche de son assiette, puis avala rapidement le contenu de sa tasse, un café fumant et corsé dont il avait bien besoin pour tenir toute la journée, avant de se lever.

-Passez une bonne journée Mary, lança-t-il en mettant ses chaussures et en enfilant son pardessus, aidé en cela par les mains agiles de son épouse.

-Prenez soin de vous John, et ne vous surmenez pas trop auprès de vos patients, lui recommanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser fut plus lent, langoureux, passionné que prévu. Ce fut la domestique qui les interrompit en toussotant légèrement, un air confus sur le visage. Le couple se sépara brusquement, comme gêné d'avoir été vu dans son intimité.

-Votre fiacre vous attend Monsieur, déclara-t-elle avec timidité, les jours rouges.

-A cet après-midi Mary, lança le médecin en attrapant sa sacoche et son couvre-chef.

Il se précipita dehors, remerciant d'un signe de tête le domestique qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte, dévala les marches du perron puis se rua à l'intérieur de son fiacre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette. Il fit un derrière signe de main à son épouse avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se tourner vers son compagnon de voyage, un chirurgien avec qui il travaillait régulièrement à l'hôpital. Sa journée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Irène Adler sourit discrètement en voyant Watson et sa ravissante épouse s'installer pour assister tranquillement à une des nombreuses courses hippiques qui rythmaient la vie des Londoniens aisés. Ils étaient emplis d'une touchante sollicitude l'un envers l'autre, ce qui se voyait particulièrement à travers leurs gestes. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux les observer, cherchant des preuves sur le visage du praticien. Des cernes étaient visibles – ce qui n'étaient guère étonnant, au vu de son métier – et il semblait avoir maigri.

-La météo est parfaite pour cette course, déclara-t-elle nonchalamment tandis qu'un homme s'installait à ses côtés, jetant des regards nerveux de parts et d'autre de la foule présente.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tenu à me rencontrer ici, miss Adler, marmonna son compagnon en faisant signe à un des nombreux serveurs de lui apporter de quoi se réhydrater.

-Voyons, Inspecteur, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, ne vous faites pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes réellement, le taquina gracieusement l'aventurière.

L'inspecteur renifla bruyamment puis se mura dans un silence pensif en observant le couple Watson, attendant patiemment que sa boisson arrive : il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de frayer avec des personnes de ce _genre-là_ sans un verre devant lui pour se donner une contenance en cas de besoin. Il se détendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'un verre de limonade bien fraîche fut déposé devant lui.

-Il y a longtemps que Londres n'avait pas connu une telle chaleur, déclara finalement l'inspecteur après avoir une gorgée.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi les courses sont encore si fréquentées, répondit nonchalamment Irène en s'éventant.

-Un lieu parfait pour un crime crapuleux, grogna le policier en regardant à nouveau les alentours. Ou pour se faire dépouiller…

-Voyons, Inspecteur, ne soyez donc pas si pessimiste ! le tança doucement l'aventurière avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Il y a pourtant de quoi l'être, quand un des meilleurs limiers du royaume a disparu sans laisser de traces depuis trois mois, rétorqua amèrement l'homme en se tournant enfin vers son interlocutrice. Il serait de bon ton que vous m'expliquez pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous alors que Watson est quelques mètres plus bas…

-Ce brave homme est marié, Inspecteur, et j'ignore jusqu'où les connaissances de sa femme en matière de crime s'étendent, expliqua simplement Irène.

-Elle en sait sûrement plus que nous le pensons, marmonna son – réticent – interlocuteur avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

-Ou alors Watson lui a caché une bonne partie de la réalité de ses _aventures_ pour la protéger, objecta calmement l'aventurière en dardant son regard perçant sur le couple.

-Holmes prenait plus de risques que lui, contesta le policier en portant son attention sur la course qui venait de débuter.

-C'est Watson qui a été le plus blessé lors de l'explosion de l'usine, à l'automne dernier, lui rappela sèchement Irène en se tournant vers lui. Lestrade, où en sont les recherches de Scotland Yard ?

-Guère loin, j'en ai bien peur, répondit tristement l'inspecteur en baissant les yeux. C'est comme s'il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans aucun des endroits que nous avons visité, et Dieu sait qu'il aime se… hum, _détendre_ dans les bas-fonds de la capitale. Même les recherches avec le chien de Watson n'a rien donné – il me l'a dit lui-même vendredi dernier.

Irène se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en voyant Mary Watson rit gracieusement, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle referma brutalement son éventail, soudainement agacée.

-Vos hommes manquent cruellement de talent, Inspecteur, siffla-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

-Dès lors qu'Holmes est lié à une affaire, cela semble se produire obligatoirement, déclara Lestrade avec un léger sourire. Cet homme a un don certain pour éclipser tous ceux qui l'entourent, sauf votre respect miss Adler, précisa-t-il rapidement, se souvenant des confidences à peine voilées qu'il avait reçues de Watson.

-Il n'y a guère que ce bon Docteur qui puisse avoir un avis intéressant à ses yeux durant une enquête, murmura mélancoliquement Irène.

Elle se tut, imitée en cela par son compagnon qui semblait en comprendre bien plus qu'on n'aurait pu le songer au premier abord. Tandis qu'Irène Adler se perdait dans ses pensées, Lestrade reporta son attention sur le couple Watson. Leur mariage, réussi, avait eu lieu presque un an auparavant, et Holmes avait eu le bon goût de bien se tenir durant la cérémonie. Être le témoin du docteur avait du calmer certaines de ses ardeurs… Mais Lestrade avait rapidement vu les effets de ce mariage sur le célèbre détective, qu'il avait du – plus souvent qu'à son tour – retrouver dans des bars miteux ou des hôtels de passe guère plus fréquentables. Et ramener discrètement au 221 bis Baker Street, pour le confier aux bons soins de cette brave Mrs Hudson. Mais, les semaines passant, il prit de plus en plus de risques, tout en refusant de mettre Watson au courant – ce qui se concevait aisément, quand on savait que le brave docteur était le seul à pouvoir le raisonner un tant soit peu. Certes, ils se voyaient toujours, mais Holmes prenait soin de lui dissimuler ses _extravagances_ les plus dangereuses. Et sa nouvelle vie lui laissait moins de temps – beaucoup moins de temps – à consacrer à son vieil ami…

-Il va falloir que nous dînions ensemble, déclara finalement Irène Adler, sortant brusquement Lestrade de ses souvenirs.

-Que nous… Pardon ? s'insurgea l'inspecteur en se retourna si violemment vers la jeune femme qu'il failli envoyer son verre au sol.

-Avec Watson et son épouse, précisa la jeune femme, l'œil rieur devant le policier qui se confondit en excuses balbutiées, rougissant comme un jouvenceau. Il va falloir que vous trouviez un moyen pour vous faire inviter, Inspecteur… Et sans votre femme, cela va de soi.

-Mentionner une possibilité de renseignements sur notre _ami commun_ fera l'affaire, jugea Lestrade en se levant. Miss Adler, au plaisir de vous revoir.

La jeune femme inclina gracieusement la tête avant de reporter son regard sur la dernière course, laissant l'inspecteur se frayer un chemin dans les rangées encombrées de spectateurs. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas trop tard…

* * *

_Londres, une semaine plus tard._

-Laissez-moi vous aider, John, le pria son épouse d'une voix douce en s'approchant.

Le médecin, exaspéré par sa lutte contre sa cravate, qu'il nouait en temps normal fort bien, rendit les armes, et laissa son épouse s'en charger. Il savait très bien d'où provenait son trouble, qui l'avait rendu si maladroit aujourd'hui. Lestrade avait _potentiellement_ des renseignements sur Holmes. Il n'en fallait guère plus pour le mettre dans l'état de fébrilité qui était le sien. La sonnerie retentit bruyamment dans la petite maison bourgeoise qu'ils habitaient. Watson déglutit avec difficulté, livide, tandis que sa douce épouse lui souriait gentiment en rajustant son col.

-Calmez-vous, John, le morigéna-t-elle doucement, une lueur attendrie au fond des yeux. Cela n'avancera nullement les choses que d'être aussi agité.

-Je sais, murmura le médecin, confus. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer…

-Descendons, vous serez fixé, déclara Mary en réajustant nerveusement son bracelet.

Il lui sourit maladroitement avant de lui prendre le bras. Ils descendent en silence, la jeune femme respectant le silence anxieux de son époux. Un faible sourire vient s'installer sur son visage tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers le salon, là où les attendent Lestrade et une mystérieuse jeune femme dont le visage est recouvert par la voilette qui tombe de son minuscule chapeau. Elle a gardé ses gants, de longs gants noirs, qui s'accordent bien avec sa robe rouge moirée de noir, note distraitement le médecin en s'avançant vers l'inspecteur.

-Bonsoir Watson ! s'exclama joyeusement le fonctionnaire du Yard en lui serrant vigoureusement la main, attendant que les derniers domestiques disparaissent pour laisser apparaître son accompagnatrice.

-Bonsoir Lestrade, répondit sobrement le maître de ces lieux. Il est rare de vous voir aussi joyeux… Du nouveau ?

Son flegme fut trahi par la pointe de nervosité qui a fait trembler sa voix. L'inspecteur sourit mystérieusement avant de se tourner vers Mary et de la complimenter sur sa tenue.

-Quel gentleman vous faites, Inspecteur ! déclara la jeune femme d'une voix chantante. Je suis flattée…

-Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter ma compagne, annonça le policier d'un ton pompeux en voyant que le dernier domestique venait de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Irène Adler, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mary, l'interrompit l'aventurière en se levant gracieusement, son chapeau abandonné sur le rebord du fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

Watson pâlit violemment. Qu'est-ce Irène Adler faisait ici avec Lestrade ? Et dire que sa femme la saluait gaiement, ravie d'avoir une compagnie féminine pour ce dîner…

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Docteur, déclara-t-elle en se coulant gracieusement vers lui, un sourire affable sur le visage.

-Miss Adler… Que diable faites-vous ici ?

-Nous parler de Holmes, je présume ? suggéra Mary en leur indiquant de s'asseoir. John, Miss Adler est réputée pour être la seule à avoir tenu tête à ce brave homme, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

Le médecin la dévisagea en silence, cherchant à se remémorer quand il avait bien pu lâcher l'information… Avant de se souvenir que Lestrade et lui avaient expliqué l'affaire du scandale du mariage du futur – à l'époque – roi de Bohème, Von Ormstein. De plus, Mary était passionnée par toutes ces femmes émancipées, véritables maîtresses de leur destin – ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle connaissait si bien Irène Adler.

-Je suppose que, puisque vous êtes ici, c'est que Moriarty a joué un rôle dans la disparition d'Holmes, déclara finalement le médecin une fois que tous furent servis.

-Il n'y a que lui qui aurait été capable de le garder dissimulé aussi longtemps, approuva Irène d'un air las. Malheureusement, j'ignore où il le retient prisonnier. Ce damné professeur bénéficie d'un nombre effarant de caches dans tout le pays…

-Voire même ailleurs, marmonna Lestrade d'un air sombre.

-J'en doute, il prend trop de plaisir à nous narguer pour l'avoir dissimulé hors du pays, corrigea l'aventurière d'un air songeur, son regard traversant son verre sans vraiment le voir.

-Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait prisonnier ? s'enquit Mary. Je veux dire, Holmes n'était sur aucune affaire liée à Moriarty, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

-Pas à ma connaissance, déclara finalement Watson, tout sourire disparu.

-Ni à la mienne, ajouta Lestrade.

-Je m'en serais rendue compte, murmura Irène en relevant les yeux vers la jeune gouvernante. Moriarty a encore besoin de certains de mes… _talents_.

Une détonation suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé les fit se jeter à terre, Mary à moitié écrasée sous le corps de son époux, tandis que l'inspecteur et l'aventurière se plaquaient sur le tapis. Un second bruit de verre brisé, accompagné du son mat d'un corps propulsé au sol les fit se raidir. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, puis se relevèrent tandis que les domestiques se précipitaient dans la pièce, livides. Watson se releva prudemment, s'appuyant sur sa canne, aider son épouse à se remettre sur pieds puis se dirigea prudemment vers la fenêtre, sondant les ténèbres de la rue du regard.

-Mon Dieu ! glapit Irène Adler en voyant le corps recroquevillé en position fœtale contre le dossier du canapé.

-Lestrade, aidez-moi à le monter, il a besoin de soins, lança sèchement le médecin après un rapide examen visuel.

Les deux hommes gravirent prudemment les escaliers, Watson se concentrant pour ne pas montrer sa douleur face à l'effort. Il était livide quand le mystérieux inconnu fut déposé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Irène Adler poussa un couinement étranglé en reconnaissant l'homme étendu, ses vêtements en piteux, son corps marqué par des semaines de sévices.

-Holmes... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, manquant de s'évanouir.

-Il y a une lettre, leur fit remarquer Mary en plissant les yeux à cause du manque de lumière.

Lestrade l'attrapa prudemment tandis que Watson se précipitait dans son bureau pour préparer son matériel de soins. Il chargea la femme de chambre de remplir une bassine d'eau et de lui préparer des linges propres, tandis que la cuisinière – aidée en cela par l'homme à tout faire de la maisonnée – montait les plats sur une petite table installée dans le salon du premier étage. Une fois de retour dans la chambre d'ami, il déposa son chargement sur un guéridon avant d'inviter ses invités et sa femme à aller grignoter ailleurs tandis qu'il se chargeait de rendre apparence humaine au détective.

-La lettre venait de Moriarty, déclara Irène Adler en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux verts brillant de rage contenue.

-Qui avait-il d'inscrit ? se contenta de demander le praticien d'une voix égale en ôtant prudemment les lambeaux qui avaient servi de chemise à Holmes.

-Il y aura une prochaine fois, murmura la jeune femme, livide.

Watson releva les yeux, une lueur d'épouvante au fond de son regard. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement tandis qu'il comprenait toutes les implications que ce simple message engendrait.

-Il s'est joué de nous, bredouilla-t-il finalement en ôtant délicatement la chemise.

-Il voulait savoir ce que nous pouvions faire pour le retrouver, ajouta l'aventurière en détournant le regard devant le corps meurtri du détective.

Le médecin hocha la tête en silence, remonta ses manches, puis attrapa un linge et le trempa dans la bassine d'eau avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul pour opérer, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

-Appelez si vous avez besoin d'aide, lui répondit Irène en refermant la porte, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

Jusqu'à quel point avaient-ils été manipulés par ce diable de Moriarty ?

* * *

L'attente dura toute la nuit. Vers une heure du matin, Watson fit quérir le chirurgien qui habitait deux rues plus loin – celui avec qui il allait à l'hôpital dans le même fiacre. Il ne ressortit de la petite chambre que deux longues heures plus tard, des traces de sang sur sa chemise. Il se contenta d'un impassible « Il devrait s'en sortir » aux trois personnes qui attendaient dans le salon avant de s'en retourner chez lui, le cœur lourd devant une telle boucherie. Cela lui rappelle les rescapés de la guerre d'Afghanistan – des guerres d'Afghanistan, il avait rencontré des victimes de la première et a exercé comme chirurgien militaire durant la seconde. Cette proximité d'expérience lui a rapidement permis de lier une relation un peu plus que professionnelle, un peu moins qu'amicale, avec Watson, le médecin, biographe et ami du célèbre Sherlock Holmes. Qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir dans un tel état… Il secoua la tête pour ôter de ses pensées l'image du corps martyrisé, ne souhaitant pas se torturer le reste de sa nuit avec des images pareilles – il voyait parfois pire à l'hôpital.

-On peut dire qu'ils se seront acharnés, murmura Watson en appliquant le dernier bandage tandis que Big Ben sonnait la demie de trois heures.

Il se releva en grimaçant, une main crispée sur sa jambe raide. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer, tandis qu'il étouffait un bâillement. Il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher – maintenant que sa tâche était accomplie, la tension qui l'avait maintenu éveillé disparaissait rapidement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant nerveusement, avant de les remettre en place, puis attrapa sa canne et se releva avec prudence. Il éteignit toutes les lumières, ne laissant qu'une longue bougie sur le guéridon à proximité du lit, et ressortit en refermant la porte en silence, un poids s'ôtant de son cœur.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Lestrade, assis sur une chaise en bois sur le palier.

-Il dort, marmonna Watson en se dirigeant vers le petit salon. Je lui ai fait une injection de morphine, il doit en avoir bien besoin après ce qu'il a subi… Où est Miss Adler ?

-Elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a dit qu'elle avait des affaires à conclure, répondit l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules. Votre épouse est allée se coucher.

-Bien, murmura le médecin en se versant un verre de whisky. Vous en voulez un ?

-Ça ira Watson, merci. Je dois rentrer chez moi au plus tôt, ma femme doit commencer à s'inquiéter, lui annonça Lestrade en mettant son chapeau.

Le médecin le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, son verre toujours à la main. Ils se saluèrent discrètement, soucieux de ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée, puis l'inspecteur sortit dans le silence nocturne, espérant de tout cœur trouver un fiacre à cette heure indue. Watson sirota son whisky dans le salon, le regard fixé sur le gigantesque trou qui perçait la fenêtre. Ils allaient devoir faire remplacer la vitre au plus tôt… Il haussa les épaules, reportant ce souci à demain. Le plus important était qu'Holmes soit de retour, vivant. Le reste…

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula calmement. L'hiver tomba brutalement sur Londres, recouvrant la capitale d'une chape de froid et de pluie qui rendit la population maussade. Les nombreux praticiens que comptaient la ville furent rapidement débordés, et Watson pas moins que les autres. De nombreux cas de pneumonie se déclaraient, particulièrement dans les bas-fonds, tandis que la consommation en bois et en charbon augmenta rapidement chez les particuliers possédant un poêle ou une cheminée, et dans les nombreuses administrations. Irène Adler disparut de la ville, à l'étonnement de Lestrade qui pensait la croiser de temps à autre. Mary travaillait d'arrache-pied dans trois familles différentes, un record. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un remplacement – pour cause de maladie – dans deux des familles, mais ce n'était guère gênant au vu de leur situation financière – cette maison se révélait plutôt couteuse à entretenir en hiver, surtout avec un malade qui avait besoin d'être au chaud.

-John ? lança Mary en pénétrant dans la maison, frigorifiée.

-Monsieur Watson a été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital il y a une heure et demie, déclara la femme de chambre en sortant du salon, un plumeau à la main. La nouvelle fenêtre a été apportée Madame, le vitrier a dit qu'il était à votre disposition pour toute question.

-Bien, marmonna Mary sans réelle conviction. Demandez à July de préparer du thé et des scones pour deux personnes et apportez ça dans le petit salon, ordonna-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus ferme en pénétrant dans la pièce pour voir les réparations.

Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un bon travail : le contour de la fenêtre n'avait pas été abimé par les opérations successives, et la nouvelle vitre semblait plus solide que la précédente. Elle ressortit rapidement de la pièce et grimpa les escaliers, ôtant distraitement ses gants. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, ôta son foulard et s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir en pied qui trônait à côté de la fenêtre. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et – il fallait bien l'avouer – par l'inquiétude. Depuis qu'Holmes logeait ici, son époux lui accordait moins de temps, et, bien que ça lui fasse mal au cœur de le réaliser, moins d'attention. Le bruit d'une porte claquant la fit sortir de ses pensées moroses. Elle détacha quelques mèches du strict chignon qu'elle arborait chez ses élèves et se dirigea vers le palier de l'étage, curieuse. Elle se détendit en apercevant le chapeau, puis le crâne de son époux.

-Bonsoir ma chère ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle descendait rapidement l'escalier. Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

-Bien, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle doucement en le débarrassant de son imperméable. Jane m'a dit que vous aviez été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital… ? poursuivit-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon pour prendre le thé.

-Une pauvre fille des rues qui a eu un problème, expliqua évasivement le médecin en s'asseyant avec une grimace de soulagement.

Sa maudite jambe le ferait donc souffrir à chaque fois que le temps serait froid et pluvieux !

-Ne pouvait-elle point être prise en charge par quelque religieuses compatissantes ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant sa tasse de thé.

-L'hôpital était le plus proche, déclara Watson en beurrant un scone. De surcroît, au vu de son état, cette malheureuse aurait été incapable d'aller jusque chez ces braves religieuses…

Ils prirent le thé en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Dehors, les lourds nuages qui recouvraient le ciel depuis plusieurs jours commençaient à s'estomper légèrement, tandis que la vie londonienne continuait son activité, indifférente aux fluctuations météorologiques.

-Je vais aller voir Holmes, déclara finalement Watson en se levant, sa tasse de thé vide.

Mary hocha la tête, déçue qu'il n'ait pas attendu qu'elle ait terminé son scone avant de partir. Il était trop obnubilé par la santé de son patient, songea-t-elle amèrement. De son côté, le médecin entra dans la petite chambre avec nervosité, à des lieux des pensées de sa femme. Comme chaque jour, son cœur se serra en voyant la pâle silhouette étendue sur le lit, respirant avec difficulté. Il vérifia son pouls à divers endroits – poignet, cou – avant de porter son attention sur les bandages qui recouvraient le torse famélique du détective. Les blessures les plus profondes commençaient _enfin_ à cicatriser : une bonne chose, pour le moins. Une inspiration plus longue que les autres lui fit relever la tête, pour se retrouver face aux yeux semi-ouverts et embrouillés de sommeil du détective.

-Holmes, murmura-t-il avec un sourire timide en s'asseyant sur le lit, appuyant sa canne sur le fauteuil tout proche.

-Watson, répondit le détective en un souffle, s'efforçant de maintenir ses paupières ouvertes.

Il y parvint quelques instants plus tard, instants durant lesquels il se sentit observé par son médecin comme s'il n'était qu'un cas étrange pour la science.

-Watson, que diable faites-vous ici ? réussit-il finalement à articuler d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous êtes ici chez moi, Holmes, rétorqua le médecin avec douceur en lui versant à boire.

Les sourcils du détective s'haussèrent puis reprirent leur position habituelle tandis qu'il buvait à petite gorgée, aidé par son interlocuteur.

-Et depuis combien de temps, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une violente quinte de toux, suis-je ici ?

-Depuis une semaine, répondit doucement le médecin, une lueur de tristesse assombrissant son visage. Cela faisait trois mois que Moriarty vous avait enlevé…

Holmes se rembrunit, les souvenirs de sa captivité revenant à pleine vitesse. Ce damné Moriarty avait réussi à le kidnapper et à le retenir prisonnier pendant trois mois – trois mois ! Cela semblait si long et si court à la fois – dans un endroit que nul ne connaissait. De surcroît, le royaume regorgeait de bâtisses possédant des cachots…

-Mais comment se fait-il que je sois ici ? s'enquit finalement, une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux gris perçants.

-Il semblerait que Moriarty ait décidé de vous… hum, libérer ici, déclara Watson après quelques instants de réflexion. Un ou plusieurs de ses hommes de mains vous a lancé par la fenêtre de mon salon, précisa sous le regard brûlant de son interlocuteur.

-Curieux, murmura le détective d'une voix songeuse, avant de bâiller profondément. Bon sang, Watson, auriez-vous mis un somnifère dans votre eau ?

-Nullement mon cher, votre corps est juste épuisé, lui répondit le médecin avec un sourire amusé. Reposez-vous, je reviendrai vous voir dans la soirée – avec de quoi vous sustenter, vous en avez bien besoin !

Le détective s'endormit avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Attendri, Watson vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'il était suffisamment recouvert par les couvertures puis s'éclipsa discrètement, ravi de voir son vieil ami éveillé. Mais, à sa grande surprise – teintée de regrets – Mary ne se montra guère ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle lui avait juste demandé combien de temps – à son avis – Holmes allait avoir besoin de soins à domicile, et était repartie préparer ses leçons quand elle avait eu ses réponses. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes…

* * *

-Mon Dieu, Mary, je ne m'ai été jamais rendu compte à quel point votre époux devait être un saint pour supporter ainsi Holmes, déclara une semaine plus tard Lestrade, invité à prendre le thé par son interlocutrice.

-John a une patience d'ange envers lui, répondit gracieusement la jeune femme en lui tendant une assiette de scones, intérieurement outrée par le comportement du détective.

-Il en faut bien, pour supporter un ours pareil, marmonna l'inspecteur avant de se taire en voyant le maitre de céans arriver.

-Lestrade ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama le médecin en pénétrant dans le salon, son chapeau à la main. Une affaire urgente du Yard vous a envoyé ici ?

-Je venais juste vous dire bonjour Watson, le rassura l'inspecteur avec un léger sourire moqueur sous sa moustache. Et voir comment Holmes se rétablit… ?

Le médecin haussa les sourcils avant de sourire à son tour, tout en se servant une tasse de thé, épuisé par sa journée de consultations. Une bonne part de sa clientèle semblait être maudite…

-Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir, Inspecteur, répondit-il finalement en attrapant un scone. Maintenant ?

-Mangez donc quelque chose avant John, vos journées vous laissent toujours épuisé, lui reprocha délicatement sa femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Bien sûr ma chère, marmonna-t-il en commençant son léger repas.

Tout en mangeant, il prépara une assiette emplie de scones beurrés puis une tasse de thé, les déposa sur un minuscule plateau installé non loin. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard réprobateur de Mary, qui savait pertinemment à qui était destiné le plateau, but sa boisson avec sérénité puis finit par se lever.

-Eh bien, Lestrade, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre, déclara-t-il en se levant, tenant le plateau d'une main tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur sa canne de l'autre.

-Mais tout de suite ! s'exclama l'inspecteur en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

Il adressa un signe de tête à son hôtesse avant de suivre le médecin claudiquant, cherchant le meilleur moyen de glisser les questions d'Irène Adler – délicieuse et piquante femme – à Holmes et d'obtenir les réponses sans qu'il se doute de l'identité du véritable instigateur de l'interrogatoire. Tâche ardue, surtout que ce satané détective était toujours en pleine possession de ses – exceptionnelles – facultés mentales.

-Lestrade ! Diable, le Yard a-t-il tant besoin de mes services ? s'exclama Holmes alors qu'ils franchissaient juste le seuil de la porte.

L'inspecteur eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le corps amaigri installé dans le lit. Dieu soit loué, ses blessures – et leurs bandages – étaient dissimulés sous une chemise blanche – appartenant sûrement à Watson – mais le corps du détective était en piteux état.

-Le Yard veut juste savoir en combien de temps vous allez vous rétablir, Holmes, rétorqua l'inspecteur tandis que Watson posait le plateau sur le guéridon tout proche du lit et commençait à ausculter son patient – prise de pouls quotidienne.

-Mes lumières sont-elles donc si demandées ? s'enquit le détective d'une voix acide en se laissant faire par son médecin.

-Je dois avouer qu'il y a bien deux ou trois affaires qui…

-Ont besoin de mes services ? Lestrade, s'il s'agit des scandales qui ont défrayé les chroniques de journaux, il ne s'agit que, comme d'habitude, d'histoires d'argent ou de coucheries.

L'inspecteur se tut, mouché. Le détective était décidément dans une forme… remarquable somme toute très habituelle.

-Il faudrait que vous songiez à vous rendre utile, Lestrade, je ne peux pas toujours être derrière le Yard quand vos hommes sont incapables de voir la vérité alors qu'elle est sous leur nez ! Prenez donc exemple sur Watson, lui est un parfait infirmier… Un véritable homme de maison !

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

-Ce qui doit ma foi fort plaire à sa charmante épouse… Mary n'a-t-elle pas une trop forte tendance à prendre les décisions communes, Watson ?

-Holmes…

-Si elle vous concerte avant, bien sûr. Ce qui est rarement le cas avec ce genre de dragons, je dois dire…

-Holmes…

La voix s'était faite plus impérieuse, mais le détective continua son discours, indifférent aux menaces promises par l'œil noir du médecin.

-Vous remarquerez, Lestrade, que les hommes les plus talentueux sont généralement les plus soumis aux bons désirs des femmes. Ce qui, grâce au Ciel, ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, mais je dois avouer que ce pauvre Watson est tombé dans les fils d'une parfaite Circée. De même…

-Il suffit, Holmes.

Le détective se tut sous la voix glaciale de son médecin, qui le foudroya du regard. Il termina rapidement son examen avant de sortir en silence de la chambre, la main crispée sur le pommeau de sa canne. Lestrade se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Veuillez sortir, Lestrade, déclara finalement Holmes en gardant le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Je dois me reposer.

-Je reviendrai une autre fois, marmonna l'inspecteur avant de s'enfuir hors de la chambre, refermant la porte un peu brutalement.

Il s'avança sur le palier puis s'immobilisa. Devant lui, Watson et sa femme étaient en plein dans ce qui semblait être une dispute de couple. Et les – désagréables – remarques du détective convalescent semblaient être en cause…

-Il suffit, John ! glapit Mary, furieuse, ses pommettes marbrées de rouge. Je _refuse_ que ce grossier personnage demeure ici une minute de plus !

-Holmes a besoin de _soins quotidiens_ Mary, je ne vais pas le mettre à la porte pour votre bon plaisir ! Il serait capable de se blesser s'il restait seul chez lui !

La réponse de la gouvernante s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que son visage virait au cramoisi. Lestrade choisit ce moment pour toussoter et commencer à descendre l'escalier, conscient qu'il risquait malgré tout d'être la victime des foudres de la jeune femme.

-J'y vais, Watson, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme en renfilant son imperméable.

-A une prochaine fois alors, répondit le médecin en lui serrant brièvement la main.

Profitant du fait que son épouse raccompagnait leur invité à la porte, il remonta aussi prestement que possible à l'étage puis alla s'enfermer à son bureau. Il resta quelques instants adossés à la porte, les yeux clos, puis alla s'asseoir d'un pas lourd sur sa chaise – dont le rembourrage était dissimulé par du cuir noir. Il déposa sa canne sur le rebord du bureau d'un geste qui trahissait l'habitude, inspira profondément, puis se prit la tête entre les mains, épuisé. Quand diable les choses avaient-elles commencé à mal tourner ? Il resta à réfléchir jusqu'au dîner – qui se déroula dans un silence pensant – puis retourna travailler dans son bureau, ignorant et son épouse, et son malade. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un message de son collègue chirurgien, qui le prenait de venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital suite à un redoutable incendie dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres, il se prépara à toute vitesse et se précipita à l'hôpital, oubliant par la même occasion de placer une fiole de solution saline dans la chambre d'Holmes – pour lutter contre ses crampes récurrentes. Et il ne fit face aux dégâts de son oubli qu'une vingtaine d'heures plus tard…

-Bon sang, Holmes…, lâcha-t-il en un souffle avant de refermer maladroitement la porte derrière lui, le visage décomposé.

Il jeta négligemment sa sacoche sur un siège, se précipita sur lui pour vérifier son pouls et palper son corps, avant de se rendre compte qu'il souffrait d'une crampe généralisée. Il chercha du regard la fiole qui était censée être posée sur le guéridon et se rendit enfin compte de son oubli. Il se tourna vers sa sacoche, l'ouvrit, puis chercha fébrilement dedans, espérant avoir encore une fiole… Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il mit la main sur le remède tant attendu. Il retourna au chevet de son malade, dilua le contenu de la fiole dans un verre d'eau puis commença à le faire boire au détective. Celui-ci, livide, arriva à peine à entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser passer son médicament. D'angoissantes minutes s'écoulèrent sous les encouragements murmurés du médecin, lorsqu'enfin le verre fut vidé. Soulagé, Watson le reposa sur le guéridon et sursauta violemment en sentant son poignet être pris dans une étreinte violente par la main amaigrie du détective.

-Je vais rester, lui assura le médecin en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le temps de vérifier que la solution agit convenablement…

Il esquissa un pâle sourire en voyant le soulagement poindre dans les yeux de son malade. Il posa sa main libre sur l'autre poignet d'Holmes, vérifiant son pouls au fur et à mesure que la douleur commençait à décroître. Il palpitait toujours à un rythme un peu trop rapide, mais cela ne semblait guère gêner son propriétaire. Il attendit que la poigne se desserre puis se leva rapidement, entrouvrit la porte et appela la femme de chambre d'une voix claire, indifférent au regard étonné posé sur son dos.

-Jane, faites monter un bol de bouillon une omelette aux lardons et du thé, pour deux personnes, lui demanda-t-il avec fermeté une fois qu'elle fut arrivée.

-Bien, Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux face à l'allure de sa chemise.

Le médecin suivit son regard et sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-Et apportez-moi une chemise propre ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau, la pria-t-il en refermant la porte sur son visage stupéfait.

-Journée difficile ? s'enquit Holmes en marmonnant, la voix enrouée.

-Un incendie qui a causé de nombreuses victimes, expliqua Watson en retournant s'asseoir à ses côtés. La plupart ont passé une journée très douloureuse… Mais grâce au ciel, on a évité la propagation aux autres bas-quartiers de Londres, ça aurait été un véritable carnage sinon…

-Vous avez du opérer un bon nombre de personnes, lâcha le détective en un souffle, lorgnant du côté de la carafe d'eau.

Le médecin suivit son regard et lui servit un verre, puis l'aida à boire.

-Vous allez avoir droit à un bon repas pour vous remettre d'aplomb, lui promit-il avec douceur, une pointe de remords au fond des yeux.

-Fort bien, marmonna le détective en fermant les yeux, épuisé.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Watson retaper ses oreillers et s'assurer qu'il était suffisamment couvert. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était occupé de lui comme ça, depuis le départ de… _Non_, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer les longues d'insomnies à jouer du violon ou à se plonger à corps perdu dans ses livres pour oublier qu'il était désormais le seul locataire du 221 B Baker Street. Un bruit de vêtement qu'on enlève le fit entrouvrir les yeux. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en voyant que le médecin était en train de se changer devant lui. Pas que ça le dérange, mais…

-Vous semblez plaire à votre femme de chambre, Watson, déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée pour cacher son trouble.

-Voyons, Holmes ! s'indigna le médecin en se tournant vers lui, refermant les boutons de sa chemise avec vitesse. Jane est simplement une jeune femme dévouée et…

-Et elle ne vous dirait pas non si vous lui faisiez des avances, mon cher, rétorqua le détective d'un air moqueur. Je connais les femmes…

-Sûrement mieux que moi, rétorqua son ami d'un ton amer.

Holmes ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de July – une rousse cuisinière dodue qui travaillait déjà pour les anciens propriétaires de la maison – portant un plateau recouvert d'un épais bol de bouillon, d'une assiette avec une omelette aux lardons et d'une théière accompagnée par deux tasses.

-La collation que vous avez demandée, Monsieur, annonça-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le guéridon.

-Merci July, vous pouvez disposer, lança d'un ton affable en la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte. Une brave femme que voilà…

-Elle me fait penser à notre chère Mrs Hudson, déclara Holmes d'un ton sentencieux. Je suppose qu'elle doit être veuve – elle a ôté son alliance – et que cela date d'il y a déjà un certain nombre d'années… Elle a également un problème aux pieds. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué sa cambrure ?

Watson hocha la tête en souriant. Il déposa la théière et ses tasses sur le guéridon, puis installa le plateau sur les jambes de son ami, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil tout proche et de servir les deux hommes de cette boisson chaude représentative du royaume.

-Mangez, lui intima-t-il d'une voix mi-sévère, mi-rieuse. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Quelle plaie que cette nécessité de la nourriture, marmonna le détective en goûtant prudemment le bouillon. Pas mauvais, déclara-t-il finalement après quelques instants de réflexion. Votre cuisinière se débrouille bien… Votre délicieuse Mary ne tient-elle donc pas à me mettre à la porte ? s'enquit-il en changeant brutalement de sujet.

-Au vu de votre état, il en est hors de question, Holmes, rétorqua sèchement le médecin en commençant son thé. Mrs Hudson ne pourra guère s'occuper de vous alors que votre santé physique est si… délicate.

-Je suis certain qu'elle fera une bonne infirmière… Et qu'elle n'oubliera pas de mettre la solution saline à portée de main, le titilla le détective avec un sourire.

-La question n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, marmonna Watson en baissant les yeux, les pommettes rouges.

Mais contrairement à ses affirmations, Holmes retourna chez lui trois jours plus tard. Il se justifia en déclarant qu'il désirait retrouver le calme de son appartement, mais tous deux savaient que l'attitude glacialement désobligeante de Mary avait eu raison de la présence du détective. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut également à cette époque que ses cauchemars débutèrent…

* * *

-Honnêtement monsieur Watson, ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, murmura Mrs Hudson tandis qu'elle refermait doucement la porte de la chambre du détective, assommé par les somnifères que venait de lui faire boire son médecin. Trois semaines ! Trois semaines que je suis réveillée quasiment toutes les nuits à cause de ses hurlements !

-Il a subi un traumatisme plus violent que ce que nous pensions, Mrs Hudson, se contenta de répondre sobrement son interlocuteur en remettant son chapeau. Je crains qu'il n'y ait guère que le temps qui puisse lui rendre des nuits paisibles…

La logeuse secoua la tête, les poings sur les hanches.

-Les somnifères risquent d'entraîner une nouvelle addiction, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, objecta-t-elle d'une voix énervée. Et vous avez bien vu que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le réveiller aussi rapidement !

-Je ne puis passer mes nuits ici, Mrs Hudson, objecta Watson en commençant à descendre l'escalier. Mon épouse…

-A tout fait pour le renvoyer ici alors qu'il avait besoin de soins quotidiens, monsieur Watson.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils en se retournant vers elle, l'air surpris. D'où diable tenait-elle cette information ?

-Monsieur Holmes m'a expliqué, précisa-t-elle sous son regard inquisiteur. Il a même avoué que, s'il avait été dans son état normal, il ne se serait pas laissé faire, mais…

Le docteur pesta intérieurement. Ah, les femmes… !

-Son rétablissement serait peut-être plus rapide si vous veniez plus régulièrement, insinua Mrs Hudson d'une voix douce.

-J'ai une épouse, rétorqua le médecin d'une voix sèche en descendant les marches d'un pas ferme, tout en s'appuyant à la rampe de l'escalier.

-Votre mariage vaut-il réellement cela, docteur ? lui lança la logeuse tandis qu'il traversait le hall en vitesse, le cœur serré en entendant la question.

-A une prochaine fois, Mrs Hudson ! se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La question le tourmenta pendant tout le trajet, et en réveilla d'anciennes, toujours aussi piquantes qu'au premier jour. Son mariage valait réellement le risque de perdre ce satané détective, aux manières plus douteuses que les bas-fonds londoniens ? Ses réflexions rendirent l'ambiance du dîner maussade. Et son humeur n'alla pas en s'arrangeant les jours suivants. La culpabilité le tourmentait, que ce soit à cause de sa femme ou à cause d'Holmes. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir fait leur connaissance – puis se morigénait aussitôt pour cette pensée. Sa vie serait bien trop morne s'il n'avait pas rencontré cet insupportable détective ! Et voilà que ses pensées retournaient vers lui. Décidemment…

* * *

-Un jour, miss Adler, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous intéresse tant chez le Docteur Watson, marmonna Lestrade en lui jetant un regard par-dessus la carte des menus.

-Mon Dieu, Inspecteur, que vous faut-il de plus que le fait qu'il soit le seul homme capable de supporter Holmes à long terme ? répondit-elle d'une voix amusée. Il en faut du courage ! Et une bonne dose de stoïcisme…

-Et alors qu'il s'est trouvé une épouse charmante, vous voulez le renvoyer dans les bras de ce satané détective ? s'enquit le policier avec sarcasme. Voilà qui n'est guère charitable de votre part…

-Si nous voulons éviter un nouvel enlèvement, nous n'avons pas le choix, rétorqua-t-elle laconiquement. Vu l'état de Holmes, il ne survivra pas à un second passage dans les geôles de Moriarty… Et Watson en sera le plus touché.

L'arrivée du serveur les coupa dans leur conversation. Ils patientèrent en parlant de choses futiles, ne souhaitant pas être entendus par des oreilles malintentionnées – ce diable de Moriarty avait des espions partout…

-Si seulement Mary ne l'avait pas mis à la porte, reprit finalement Irène en poussant un soupir, découpant sa viande avec force. La surveillance aurait plus aisée…

-Maudite soit la jalousie des femmes, grommela Lestrade avant de rougir légèrement, jetant un regard en coin à la femme qui dardait un regard amusé sur lui. Bien, ce n'est pas comme si _vous_ étiez victime de ce fléau…

-Cela ne servirait guère mes intérêts pour le moment, répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

Il la fixa quelques instants puis retourna à son poisson, toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Certes, il avait immédiatement – ou presque – accepté de l'aider quand elle lui avait présenté son plan, mais il avait toujours des sentiments ambivalents face à _cela_. Heureusement que le Royaume avait trop besoin du génie d'Holmes – et par conséquent, de l'aide de Watson – sinon, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait cessé de fermer les yeux sur le lien qui les unissait. Brrr… Et dire que cette brillante miss Adler acceptait cela !

-Voyons, Inspecteur, cessez de faire la moue ainsi, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Admettez que le talent d'Holmes pour la comédie nous est d'un grand secours…

-Je serai curieux de savoir ce que pense Mrs Hudson de tout cela, rétorqua-t-il avec lassitude. Franchement, miss Adler, ce que nous faisons…

-Et bien ?

-C'est contraire aux lois du royaume ! lâcha-t-il après quelques instants d'hésitation, soulageait à l'idée de pouvoir exprimer le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

-Techniquement, non, très cher, rétorqua-t-elle en s'acharnant sur sa viande. Ce que _nous_ faisons est parfaitement légal – et ce ne sont pas vos services de police qui vont s'en plaindre. Mais ce qu'ils font, _eux_…

-Epargnez-moi les détails, bougonna-t-il en vidant son verre de vin. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette pauvre Mrs Hudson a dû subir…

-Avec toutes les excentricités de Holmes, elle n'est plus à cela près, lui opposa-t-elle gentiment mais fermement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet – moins brûlant. Plut au Ciel qu'il n'ait jamais à subir une femme comme cela pendant le restant de sa carrière !

* * *

De son côté, Holmes fignolait les derniers points de son – génialissime – plan. Une dose de potion saline insuffisamment ingérée et hop ! Ce brave Watson accourrait au plus vite. S'il n'était pas appelé à l'autre bout de Londres par une urgence, bien sûr… Et heureusement pour lui, Mrs Hudson n'avait pas refusé de participer. Certes, elle avait bougonné et lui avait servi une mixture infâme – qu'elle osait appeler soupe au poisson, en plus ! – comme dîner, mais enfin, c'était mieux que rien. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses tentatives d'intoxication alimentaire. _Son_ docteur allait revenir à ses côtés, et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Enfin, il avait passé l'âge d'aller jouer dans les bas-fonds sordides du royaume sans personne à ses côtés… Pour une fois que Moriarty lui rendait service !

-Je vous assure, Docteur, je crains que cette dernière crise ne l'affaiblisse définitivement ! s'écria Mrs Hudson quelques heures plus tard, dans sanglots dans la voix. Ce que cet _horrible_ Moriarty lui a fait… Il en a souffert Docteur, beaucoup plus qu'il n'a bien voulu vous le montrer !

-Mrs Hudson, je vous rappelle que j'ai soigné Holmes lorsqu'il… Hum, et bien, lorsque Moriarty a jugé de bon de le relâcher dans mon salon. Je suis parfaitement au courant de son état de santé ! répondit-il en gravissant l'escalier le plus vite possible, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Je vais le remettre sur pieds, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Et effectivement, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour calmer la violente crise de spasmophilie qui s'était emparée de son ami – qui avait mésestimé les risques de sa petite mise en scène, preuve s'il en était qu'il n'était pas totalement rétabli…

-Je vais rester avec lui pour le reste de la nuit Mrs Hudson, retournez donc vous coucher, conseilla-t-il à la brave logeuse, toujours livide en voyant le corps blême étendu sur le lit.

La différence de teinte entre les draps et la peau n'était, hélas ! guère flagrante… Elle hocha la tête en silence avant de repartir vers son petit appartement, descendant les marches de l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Soupirant, Watson rapprocha un fauteuil du lit et commença sa veillée, épuisé. Sa journée du lendemain allait être difficile, mais enfin, il n'aurait pas pu rester sans intervenir… Quel genre d'homme serait-il donc s'il était resté tranquillement endormi dans le lit conjugal alors que son meilleur ami agonisait à quelques pâtés de maisons de là ?

-Watson ?

Le murmure el tira de ses sombres pensées. Il leva les yeux avec inquiétude avant de se détendre, un faible sourire venant s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes réveillé, répondit-il d'une voix plus soulagée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bon sang Holmes, vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait une sacrée frayeur ! Vos devez respecter les doses qui vous sont prescrites, pour l'amour du Ciel !

Un léger sourire lui répondit. Attendri malgré lui, le médecin s'assit sur le lit, tout en prenant soin d'allumer légèrement une lampe à huile pour éclairer la pièce.

-Cessez donc de n'en faire qu'à votre tête, pour une fois, le gronda-t-il affectueusement.

-A quoi bon ? rétorqua le détective dans un souffle. Puisque vous êtes toujours là…

Ils se jaugèrent en silence, les non-dits pesant entre eux.

-Vous serez toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le détective d'une voix plus insistante, une lueur de frayeur au fond des yeux.

-Bien sûr, répondit le médecin avec douceur, observant avec une tendresse certaine la main qui avait agrippé son poignet. Ne vous l'ai-je pas promis ?

Holmes le regarda en silence quelques instants, sans répondre, puis attira soudain Watson vers lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Malheureusement, l'effort était encore trop intense pour lui, et il s'effondra dans son lit, le souffle court. Le cœur battant à toute allure, son amant se pencha vers lui, un voile d'inquiétude obscurcissant ses yeux.

-Holmes ?

-Saleté de séquelles, grommela le détective quelques instants plus tard, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

-Vous êtes réellement intenable, marmonna le médecin en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours penché sur son patient. Décidemment, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance ! Toujours à présumer de vos forces…

-Il faudrait que vous reveniez pour me surveiller, marmonna Holmes en replongeant dans le sommeil. Mrs Hudson se fait trop de cheveux blancs pour moi, et vous savez très bien qu'elle a le cœur fragile, cette brave femme…

Watson secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Vous ne donnez vraiment _aucune_ raison à ma femme de vous apprécier, Holmes, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-La paix de l'Angleterre avant la sienne mon cher, rétorqua le détective en s'endormant réellement.

-Bien sûr, murmura le médecin en le regardant avec douceur. Bien sûr…

N'avait-il pas raison, après tout ? Veiller à la sécurité de l'empire n'était-il pas plus important que de veiller à la longévité de son mariage ? Mary pourrait bien le comprendre, elle qui était une si fervente patriote… Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, attrapa un livre qui traînait non loin puis se mit à lire, le cœur jour. Tout irait bien cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Des remarques ? Critiques ? Suggestions ? Les reviews sont là pour ça ! _


End file.
